Chocolate
by eastallegheny
Summary: The second in my "Kiss" series.
1. Chocolate: JJ

The smell of chocolate wafting through the living room out of the kitchen was driving JJ to distraction. "What are you making in there?" she called.

"I made cookies, and now I'm making a chocolate ganache to top them with," Emily called back. "Come and taste this, please? I can't decide if it's too rich, or what."

JJ made her way into the kitchen, breathing in the glorious scent as she did so. "It smells amazing," she remarked. Emily lifted a spoonful of something warm and chocolate to her mouth, so JJ obediently opened, and tasted Emily's creation.

It was like a flavour bomb had gone off in her mouth. Far from being too rich, it was just right – perfectly sweet, and deliciously decadent. Her eyes closed as she savoured the mouthful. A loud, satisfied groan filled the kitchen, and JJ was startled to realize that it was coming from her.

She was just about to ask for more, to compliment Emily on her cooking skills, but anything she might have said was cut off by Emily's lips. Before she fully understood what was happening Emily had her up against the counter, kissing her hungrily. JJ immediately brought her hands to Emily's head, holding her in place and kissing back with just as much desire. She felt Emily's lips part and followed her lead, sighing as she felt Emily's tongue invaded her mouth. One hand went to Emily's hips, yanking her closer.

Emily pressed against her for long, glorious moments, crushing her against the counter in a way that JJ welcomed. She wanted to tell Emily how much she liked this, but talking was impossible. Their lips were still fused together, tongues tangling, and the only time they parted was to gasp harshly for breath before coming back together.

JJ felt Emily's hands take firm hold of her just underneath her backside and hoist her up on the counter, and she immediately parted her legs for Emily to step inside. She heard the clatter of the long forgotten spoon hitting the floor, but ignored it. Her hands were in Emily's hair, tugging experimentally to see what Emily would do. It seemed to just make Emily let out small whimpers of pleasure and kiss her harder – and so JJ kept doing it.

Eventually, Emily tore her mouth away from JJ's and they regarded each other, chests heaving. JJ felt a shiver running up and down her spine at the look of sheer lust in Emily's eyes. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak, but Emily once again cut her off, this time with soft, wet kisses to the delicate curve of her neck. JJ moaned again, tilting her head to the side to encourage the attention. "That's so good," she said, her voice high and breathy with desire. "Emily… Don't stop…"

But JJ's phone interrupted them, and out of her overriding sense of duty, she answered it. "J-Jareau," she said, and she could hear just how needy, how turned on she sounded. "Hotch, what… tomorrow? Yes, I can bring them tomorrow." Emily chose that moment to drag her tongue up JJ's neck, sucking none-too-gently on her thundering pulse point, and JJ almost choked, trying desperately not to cry out in pleasure. "Yes, Hotch, I'm fine!" she snapped, still in that high, breathy voice. "It's just that now is really not a good time… yes, I'll bring them tomorrow. I have to go!"

She hung up on him, tossed her phone onto the counter and hopped off it, using her momentum to push Emily all the way across the kitchen and slam her up against the cabinets. "You are in trouble now," she growled, nipping at Emily's earlobe and pressing their bodies together.

"That's what I was counting on," Emily shot back with an evil grin.


	2. Chocolate: Emily

Really and honestly, Emily was making the dessert because she felt like creamy chocolate covered cookies. Seducing JJ was not her agenda… until JJ was there in her apartment acting like the smell of chocolate was her kryptonite.

"What are you making in there?" she heard JJ call.

It was then that Emily called for JJ's help. Emily had a habit of using too much chocolate and therefore making the dessert too rich for anyone but herself. If these cookies were to turn out to be a success, then she was thinking about taking them into work and sharing them with the team.

"It smells amazing," JJ said as she came in. Emily carefully dipped a spoon in the saucepan and blew gently on it before bringing it to JJ's lips. She opened, and Emily watched, almost hypnotized by her reaction. She watched the way JJ's eyes fluttered closed, and she watched her suck the chocolate from the spoon… but it was the groan that really did her in. JJ's lips were full, pink, and too damn inviting… Before Emily could stop herself, she had abandoned the spoon and shoved JJ up against the counter, crushing their lips together in a desperate, greedy kiss.

After a second or two she started to panic. Sure, they'd caught each other's eye across the bullpen a couple of times, but they hadn't talked about it, and Emily had, until now, had no idea if JJ even reciprocated her feelings. But JJ was answering that question by cradling Emily's head and kissing her back, and Emily smiled into the kiss, not wanting to part their lips for a moment longer than she had to. Talking could come later. She parted her lips, feeling JJ's part in response, and slid her tongue forward into JJ's mouth. She tasted like chocolate, but at the same time, she tasted so much sweeter than chocolate. Then JJ grabbed her hip and yanked her closer, and Emily went more than willingly.

It crossed her mind to be concerned that she might be hurting JJ, crushing her against the counter this way, but JJ didn't seem to be protesting at all. Far from it, actually – she was tugging Emily closer, not letting her get away. The kitchen was filled with the sound of their gasps for breath and soft moans.

Without conscious thought, Emily lifted JJ under her backside, dumping her on the counter and stepping between her legs to get closer. The spoon hit the floor, and then JJ's hands were in Emily's hair, tugging lightly and driving Emily absolutely crazy. She'd always loved it a little rough.

When Emily finally pulled away, they just looked at each other for a long time, chests heaving. Emily couldn't look away from JJ's eyes, the normally clear blue now clouded by what she could only describe as desire. JJ licked her lips and looked like she was about to say something, but Emily was working on pure instinct now, moving closer to press her lips to JJ's neck, her tongue flicking out to taste the soft skin as JJ moaned.

"That's so good," JJ said, and the sheer want in her voice set Emily on fire. "Emily… Don't stop…" Emily had no intention of stopping – JJ had tilted her head, and it just made it easier for Emily to kiss her neck slowly and thoroughly.

Of course, JJ's phone interrupted them. And Emily understood why she had to answer it, but she still grimaced, especially when she realized who was on the line.

As JJ talked to Hotch, Emily had to hide the smirk. Even if she – and Hotch – hadn't been trained FBI profilers, the arousal in JJ's voice was completely obvious. It sounded like Hotch was trying to remind JJ to bring… something in the following day. Emily didn't care. She dragged her tongue up JJ's neck, finding the place where her pulse throbbed under the skin and sucking hard on it. There would be a mark, she noted with satisfaction. Finally JJ snapped something and tossed her phone away, and just as Emily was about to resume their kissing, JJ surprised her by jumping off the counter, shoving her back and slamming her up against the cabinets. Emily melted, even before JJ nipped at her earlobe.

"You are in trouble now," JJ growled, and Emily thanked her lucky stars.

"That's what I was counting on," she shot back with an evil grin.


End file.
